Adaptive Development
The power to '''permanently improve at a incredible rate through challenges when limits are reached'. Enhanced version of Accelerated Development and Adaptive Metabolism. Variation of Adaptive Power-Level. Also Called * Instantaneous Development/Growth Rate/Progress * Limit Breaking Development/Progress * Progressive Development * Pure Progress (Dragon Ball series) * Superior Development/Growth Rate/Progress Capabilities User possesses a rapid development rate, allowing them to permanently push back their limits within minutes when continuously reaching them, be they physical, mental or supernatural. It makes them particularly fearsome opponents both on the short and long term, as they improve fast enough to surpass their opponent during battle quickly, and their numerous improvements endlessly accumulate during their lifetime. Their growth rate, however, tends to slow them down due to its challenge-based nature gradually, and their limits are becoming increasingly harder to reach the stronger they become. Applications *Accelerated Development **Brain Augmentation **Progression **Sense Augmentation **Self-Power Augmentation *Adaptive Metabolism **Defense Augmentation **Self-Adaptive Power **Speed Augmentation **Strength Augmentation Associations *Adaptive Power-Level *Enhanced Potential Limitations *Requires concentration to build up and consolidate their growth, thus vulnerable to focus-breaking tactics. *Requires users to continuously reach their limits, which grows increasingly harder the more they develop. *Users may be defeated before they can close the gap, if it is too wide or their opponent rushes to strike. *The constant over-exertion to push past limits may be taxing on one’s body. Known Users Gallery Sakura_Clow_Cards.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto's (Cardcaptor Sakura) magical powers increased as she battled and captured the Clow Cards and throughout Eriol's trials, eventually enabling her to become the strongest magician in the world. File:Hit.jpg|Hit (Dragon Ball Super) possesses the Pure Progress... Hit's Pure Progress.png|...a growth ability that allows him to permanently improve both his Time-Skip power many folds the longer he fights. BirdForm.png|In his Avian form, Ganos (Dragon Ball Super) possesses a variant of Pure Progress, allowing him to continuously improve his power every second. DBS 116 Goku UIO.png|Whenever Goku (Dragon Ball series) accessed his Ultra Instinct -Sign-'', a state rivaling the power of even the gods, his ''Saiyan Power was greatly enhanced, allowing him to imprint on the battle, steadily evolving his power and efficiency with each exchange. Uub.jpg|As the reincarnation of Majin Buu, Uub (Dragon Ball series) possesses the Pure Progress ability, allowing hm to increase his power and combat skills the longer he's in a fight. DBS Broly vs Vegeta.gif|Broly (Dragon Ball Super) possesses an incredibly potent version of Saiyan Power that allows him to rapidly grow stronger in the middle of a fight... Rage Broly vs SSJB Goku.gif|...and to become strong enough to match and suprass the strength of a post-Tournament of Power Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Ikaros_by_sasuke18_xd-d4i2ha7.jpg|Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property) possesses the Pandora System, a self-evolution program that allows an Angeloid possessing it to grow in power through time and the absorption of other things. Chuu_Oh_Yin_Power.jpg|Due to the Lost Power of the Yin Dynasty he received from Jyoka, Chuu Ou's (Houshin Engi) durability, strength, agility/speed, and recovery continually increase with every passing second. X Buster.jpg|X (Mega Man X series) was designed with limitless potential by Dr. Light, allowing him to learn and grow stronger according to his experience in battle... X_Energy_Hand.jpg|...which he first manifested to overpower and scar Sigma. Zeo_crystal.jpg|Zeo Crystals (Power Rangers Zeo) produce massive amounts of energy, constantly increasing their user's power as time goes on. ONE PIECE 3D2Y Burndy World Luffy vs Burndy World.gif|Monkey D.Luffy (One Piece) was able to quickly overwhelm Byrnndi World during their fight despite Burndy overpowering Luffy earlier in the battle. Super Pinch Crusher.png|Emergy Maxfell's Super Pinch Crusher/Great Pinch Crusher (s-CRY-ed) is able to become stronger in battle as the fight becomes more serve. SFModernSonicRender.png|By his own admission, Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog series) gets more powerful every second... PerfectChaosBossGenerations.jpg|...enabling him to defeat the godlike Perfect Chaos in his normal form when he previously needed to go Super Sonic to do so... Sonic_vs_Infinite.jpg|...and put up a fight against Infinite, who had previously overpowered and nearly killed him. Lacile potential explained.PNG|According to Princess Leana, Lacile (Soukyuu no Ariadne) continues to grow stronger as time passes.. Imperial Guards Defeated.PNG|...shown when he turns the tides on five powerful members of the Royal Imperial Guard. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Adaptations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power